Kai's Close Call
by Kaixtala
Summary: Kai get's hurt in an accident and the only person he can turn to is Tala. Crappy summary better story I think [Yaoi.ish] Please R&R. R rating to be sure.
1. Default Chapter

Kai lay motionless in his hospital bed with many tubes and wires coming from him.

"**This is the result of Kai saving Tyson's ass" **thought Rei. He looked over at Kai with silent tears streaming down his face. Earlier that day Kai had saved Tyson's life.

Flashback

The Bladebreakers were taking a walk around Russia to see what it was like because it was their first time there.

"C'mon guys I'm starving! We've been walking around all day and have had nothing to eat." Wined Tyson as he grabbed his growling stomach. They walked around a bit more and Rei pulled them into a little Chinese clothing shop. Rei bought a new kimono ( black with red flames at the hems).

Just as they came out Tyson pointed across the street and yelled "Look! An all you can eat buffet! Let's GO!!!" He was half way across the street when he heard a car horn and felt something push him. He flew across the street and landed painfully on his head. He fell unconscious within seconds.

"Tyson! Tyson!" Max yelled as he ran over to him.

The thing that had pushed Tyson out of the way was Kai. He had gotten the full blow of the car and was sprawled out on the road 20 feet from where the car was with a pool of blood forming around his head.

"SOMEBODY CALL AN AMBULANCE!" was all Kai heard before everything went black.

End Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Just pretend that for some reason they are staying at a house that Mr.D rented and not at a hotel.

**Chapter 2**

Rei had been the one shouting for an ambulance and was now kneeling beside Kai hoping he would be alright. He heard sirens but didn't register what it was. He was in a sort of state of shock. He didn't move until one of the paramedics picked him up by his arm and moved him to the side walk.

"Will he be OK?" Max asked the paramedic.

"I don't know, but we have managed to slow the bleeding. Now why don't you boys go home and get some rest, you can come by the hospital tomorrow to see how he is doing." And with that the Paramedic got in the ambulance and drove Kai to the hospital.

while the above paragraph was happening

One of the other paramedics was looking after Tyson.

"He seems to be OK, just knocked out." He said to himself. So the paramedic picked him up and brought him to where the others were. "He'll be fine just let him rest for a few hours and he'll wake up." He went to load Kai into the ambulance.(He was already bandaged and put on the stretcher)

At their house

They brought Tyson in and put him in his bed to rest.

"We should probably call Mr. Dickenson and tell him what happened" Kenny suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea Chief." Max agreed. "You call him and I'll start dinner."

"Sure thing Maxi."

So Kenny went into the living room to call Mr.D and Max into the kitchen to start supper.

Kenny picked up the phone and dialed Mr.Dickensons number.

Mr.Dickenson: "Hello Mr. Dickenson speaking."

Kenny: "Hello Mr.Dickenson. I have something to tell you."

Mr.Dickenson: "Yes what is it Kenny?"

Kenny: "Well Kai was hit by a car and is now in the hospital and Tyson is unconscious here but he'll be fine and we don't know Kai's condition."

Mr.Dickenson: "Oh my. Ok well I'll be right over then. See you then."

Kenny: "Bye"

He hung up the phone. It was only when he hung up the phone did he notice that Rei was sitting on the couch opposite him. He slowly walked over and sat next to him.

"Everything will be ok Rei. You know Kai, he's strong, he'll pull through." Kenny reassured Rei.

"I know" was all he said before going up to his room. But when he got there he decided that he wanted to take a shower so he left and headed to the bathroom.

When he finished his shower he got dressed and went right to sleep.

The next day Mr.D (he'd come over last night) went into Rei's room to wake him up.

"Rei come on it's time to get up. We're going to see Kai at the hospital." Mr.D said as he shook Rei awake.

"OK. I'm up" He said tiredly as he climbed out of bed. He got dressed and headed down stairs for some breakfast.

**Downstairs**

"Hey I almost forgot is Tyson up yet?" Rei asked Max.

"Yeah he woke up last night when I served supper and the first thing he said was 'I'm HUNGRY'" Max and Rei laughed.

"That's just like Tyson isn't it?" Rei said as he helped himself to some Froot Loops (yes that's how its spelt).

"ok boys let's go" Mr.D said as he walked in the front door. "the car is waiting"

They all abandoned their breakfast (except Tyson who brought it with him) and got into the car.

They arrived at the hospital about 20 minutes later.

Mr.D asked the receptionist what room Kai was in.

"He's in room 111" Mr.Dickenson told the boys. "Follow me"

So they all followed.

End Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

**If you guys have any ideas for chapters please tell me. And bolded during the story is that character thinking.**

**chapter 3**

They found his room and went in. Mr.D was first followed by Tyson and then the rest. Tyson just looked at him and then ran over and hugged him.

"Oh Kai. This is what you get for saving my life. You should have just let me get hit."

Tyson said this while trying not to cry but failed. Tears were flowing freely down his face.

"It's ok Tyson it's not your fault. Kai cares about you even though he doesn't show it. That's why he risked his own life trying to save you. He cares for all of us in his own special way." Rei said trying to comfort Tyson.

"I guess so, but still if I would have looked...." He looked at the ground while saying this.

"Aww its ok Tyson, he's strong he'll be ok." Max said as he slapped Tyson on the back in a comforting way.

"Yeah don't be to hard on yourself." Kenny added in.

"They are right Tyson it's not your fault. You didn't do it on purpose so don't blame yourself" Mr. Dickenson repeated.

"Yeah" Tyson agreed.

"Maybe we should let Tyson have some time to be with Kai." Mr.D stated.

"Yeah" they all agreed and left the room.

Tyson sat in the chair provided and just looked at Kai for about 5 minutes before he started to cry again.

"Oh Kai I'm really, really sorry. When you wake up I'll make it up to you I promise. I don't know what it will be yet but it will make you happy."

He hugged him one last time before going to find the rest of the team.

He found them sitting in the waiting room quietly talking amongst each other.

"I'm done someone else can go and see him now." Tyson said sulkily. He sat down and brought his knees to his chest and buried his head in them.

"Umm I'll go in next if that's ok with everyone?" Rei asked the rest of his team.

"Yeah, sure, go ahead."

Rei entered Kai's room and sat down.

Kai lay motionless in his hospital bed with many tubes and wires coming from him.

"**This is the result of Kai saving Tyson's ass**" Rei thought. He looked at Kai with silent tears streaming down his face.

"You know Kai, you look kinda cute when you're all defenseless like that." Rei said to the resting Kai.

"**oh no. I didn't just say that. I don't think Kai is cute. Do I?** No, I don't" he reassured himself. "I'm losing my mind I better go." So he left before he went crazy.

He went to open the door but stopped when he heard a noise coming from the bed, like ruffling cloth. He looked to see Kai sitting up in his bed looking around.

"Where am I?" He asked in a dazed voice.

"You're in the hospital, I'll tell you more in a sec ok Kai. I'll be right back." He left the room leaving a confused Kai all alone in his room once again.

"You guys" he shouted at the bladebreakers. "Kai's awake! C'mon" He gestured with his hand for them to follow.

Tyson was the first to enter at a run. He ran right to Kai and gave him a big hug.

"I'm so glad you're ok!" He released him and smiled from ear to ear at him.

"Why are you hugging me? I don't even know who you are." Kai said in his usual emotionless voice. The bladebreakers were all speechless.

"What did he just say?" Max asked shocked.

E**nd chapter 3**

Sorry about the end of this chapter I had to get off the computer.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for the reviews.

**chapter 4**

"Somebody get the doctor" Tyson said. Rei left the room to get a doctor.

"So where do I get a doctor huh? I'll try the front desk." He walked up the hallway more and saw the front desk. "Excuse me." The receptionist looked up. "We need a doctor in room 111."

"Ok do you know what the patients doctors name is?" She asked.

"No sorry"

"Ok then it'll be a minute because I have to look him up. What is the patients name please?"

"Um...its Kai Hiwatari"

"Ok they'll be up in a minute then." The receptionist said.

"Thank you" Rei said and left back to the room.

He got back to the room and entered. "Someone will be here in a minute." He told his team.

"Great." Tyson said as he stood up.

"What's going on?" Kai asked Rei.

"Umm....Someone will be here in a minute to explain that to you Kai." Rei answered.

Kai raised an eyebrow at Rei. "o..k."

Just then the doctor came in. His name-tag said 'Doctor Chamille'.

"Ok boys so I see your friend has woke up. So lets see how he's doing. Well for starters his head has stopped bleeding which is a good sign and he doesn't really seem to be dazed which is also good. Anyway now I'll do some physical tests, like test his reflexes and if he can walk and such. So would you please be kind enough and leave the room while I do the tests?" The doctor said.

"Sure thing." Kenny answered the doctor. So the Bladebreakers left.

"Ok Kai please sit up and hang your legs over the side of you bed." The doctor said to Kai. So Kai did as he was told and sat up with his legs over the side of the bed. The doctor hit both of his knees gently to see how his reflexes were.

"They seem to be normal." The doctor said to Kai. "Now can you please stand up for me?"

"Yes." Kai answered and slowly stood up from the bed. "Whoa!" He yelped. He'd almost fallen when he tried to stand up but caught himself on the bed. After that he was fine.

"Now could you please walk around a little for me?"

Kai did as he was told and walked around the room 3 times before the doctor said that was good enough.

"Ok you seem to be in good physical condition but what about mentally." He held up 2 fingers. "How many fingers am I holding up?"

"2" Kai said.

"Ok that's good, your vision seems to be ok too."

"But I still don't know where I am or why I'm here. The people who were in here before said that someone was coming to explain that to me. Do you think you could? Please." Kai asked the doctor. The doctor looked a bit shocked at first but go over it and answered him.

"Well you see, You were hit by a car and are now in the hospital."

"Oh....." Kai said quietly. "But who were those people who were in here before. I don't know them. So why were they here?" He asked the doctor.

"Well why don't you ask them yourself. I'll go and get them for you." The doctor said as he walked out of the room.

A couple seconds later the Bladebreakers came in.

"Hi." Tyson said to Kai.

"Hello" Kai answered back a bit confused.

"Why are you looking at me like we have never met before Kai?"

Just then Dr. Chamille tapped Tyson on the shoulder.

"I don't think he will know who you are. It seems that the blow to his head has caused him to get amnesia. But other then that he is doing great."

The Bladebreakers gasped.

"Am- amnesia?" Max stuttered.

"Isn't that like, when you forget everything?" Tyson asked.

"Well in a matter of speaking, Yes. But you don't literally forget _everything _just some things. Like he will know how to walk and talk but he might not remember you or anyone he met or anything he did in the last year or so. See amnesia affects the short term memory, but it does vary from person to person and on how hard of a hit it was."

"Oh." Tyson said.

"But on the good side he can go home tomorrow." The doctor said with a smile.

"Really?" Asked Rei in disbelief.

"Yes because he is in has no physical damage and he can walk and talk fine so he will be free to go tomorrow."

"Well that's great we will come and get him tomorrow then." Kenny said and the Bladebreakers left.

**Tomorrow**

The Bladebreakers went to the hospital to fetch Kai in the morning. They arrived at the hospital and went to get Kai. He was dressed and ready waiting on a chair in the waiting room waiting for them.

"The doctor said that you would be coming to get me today." Kai said to the Bladebreakers.

"Yeah. Well here we are so lets go." Tyson said to him. Kai got up and followed the Bladebreakers to the car. He got in the car and sat in the middle of the back seat between Rei and Tyson.

"Well the doctor said that I forgot everything that I knew before and you guys were going to teach it to me again." Kai said.

"We sure will" Rei said with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 

When they arrived at their house Tyson immediately walked over to the fridge.

"This is the fridge Kai, you put food in it." He said with a big smirk on his face and grabbed an apple from the bag. The rest of the Bladebreakers just laughed at him.

"What?" He asked with a huge bit of apple in his mouth.

"Nothing...." Rei answered. "By the way Kai, I'm Rei."

"I'm Kenny, but you can call me Chief." Kenny said as he held out his hand for Kai to shake. Kai just gave him a skeptical look.

"You're supposed to give him your hand and shake his." Max said in his cheerful voice. So Kai held out his hand and Kenny took it and shook it.

"This is weird introducing myself to Kai when I have known him for so long." Kenny said.

"Yeah," Tyson agreed. "I'm Tyson." He said and also held out his hand. "And that's Max." He pointed to Max.

"Hi." He held out his hand too. Kai shook Tyson's and then Max's hand.

"Hi" Kai replied.

"Let's go and have a beybattle Rei." Tyson said to Rei.

"Yeah let's." Rei agreed. "Come on Kai." Rei said as he grabbed Kai's hand and pulled him outside to where the dish was.

"3....2....1....LET IT RIP" Max announced. Tyson and Rei both launched their blades simultaneously into the dish. They were matching each other move for move.

"DRIGGER ATTACK NOW! TIGER CLAW ATTACK!!!" Drigger charged towards dragoon gathering speed all the while and attacked Dragoon so hard that he went flying out of the dish and got stuck in a tree.

"I win." Rei said as he danced around the dish for a joke. "Kai, that was a beybattle. Do you remember beyblading at all?"

Kai just shook his head and said 'no'. Rei held out Dranzer.

"This is yours" Rei said and handed it to Kai.

"Dranzer" Kai said in a voice barley above a whisper.

"What?" Max asked, "speak louder."

"I remember Dranzer." He said.

Sorry this chapter is really short and not very well written but I wrote it fast so I could update because I know I take long.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Disclaimer: Nope. But if I did…. 

"Ok well let's see how much you remember how to use him Kai." Rei said as he held out Drigger and hooked him on to the launcher.

"Sure," he answered back and also put Dranzer into his launcher.

"3….2….1….Let it rip!" Max once again announced. Rei's launch was more accurate than Kai's but that is for obvious reasons. Rei tried a head on attack first but surprisingly Kai dodged him.

"Kai, I see that you haven't lost your blading skills even though you lost your memory."

"I guess not. Though this does feel very familiar." Kai said with a smile.

It was a close and intense battle but in the end Rei won- of course.

"Good job Kai"

"Yeah, for your first battle, great!"

Tyson slapped him on the back to show good job (his mouth was full of food).

"Thanks" Kai said with a huge smile on his face.

"Let's go out to eat to celebrate Kai's recovery," Kenny suggested.

"Yeah! Let's go!" They all cheered except Kai.

"What's wrong Kai?" Max asked.

"I…I feel something weird, like, here" he said and pointed just below his stomach.

"What does it feel like?" Rei asked.

"I don't really know"

Just then a big dark spot appeared on the front of Kai's pants. Kai looked down.

They all just looked at him for a second and then started laughing.

"I guess- he- had to go- to the- bathroom!" Rei said between laughs.

Once they had finished their laughing fit Rei said to Kai "Come on we'll go and and get you cleaned up." He grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Take off your pants" Rei ordered him.

"Umm…ok?" Kai said unsurely but did as he was told.

"I'll go get you some clean stuff to wear" Rei said as he left the room.

He came back a few minutes later with a pair of yellow happy face boxers and black cargo pants. Kai took off his wet undies (lol) and put on the new ones.

"How do I look?" Kai asked Rei.

"Perfect" he said back.

"Cool" He said as he pulled the pants on over top of the boxers.

"Yeah so let's go for dinner now"

"Let's. And I'll try not to do that again." He said with a chuckle.

They headed outside to meet the others for dinner.

"All cleaned up there Kai?" Tyson asked.

"Yes. Note the new clothing" He said somewhat sarcastically.

"All right then come on."

"But Tyson., wait!" Max called to him, "what restaurant?"

"An all you can eat buffet of course." He said with a grin.

"Ok so how about the Grande Buffet?" Kenny suggested. He was growing hungry as well.

"Ok. Now let's GO!" Tyson shouted eagerly.

When they got to the restaurant, Tyson literally pounced on the buffet table. Everyone started to laugh at this.

"Oh come on guys. You know I haven't eaten all day" He said to them.(Ya right)

The rest of them sat down like civilized human beings.

"Ok so 2 of us will go up and 2 of us after"

"Yeah sounds good. So Kai will come with me first and Kenny and Max can go after….seeing as Tyson already seems to have gone." He said the last part while looking at Tyson and his mounds of food.

"Let's go." Rei added and grabbed Kai by the arm.

"K" He said kind of in shock.

They walked up to the buffet table and got plates. Rei grabbed a bit of everything, especially sushi and Kai just got what Rei did because he didn't really know what to have.

After dinner Kai and Rei were in the living room watching T.V when they heard a knock at the door.

"I'll get it" Rei said and got up to answer the door.

He opened the door and who should he find standing there? None other than the infamous Tala Ivanov.

**End chapter 6**


	7. Chapter 7

This is the last chapter I am putting up until I get some feedback because I don't think anyone is reading it, so if you are tell me and also tell me if I should continue it please.

Disclaimer: Nope still don't

**They don't know who Tala is yet because they just got to Russia.**

Anyways here's chapter 7 (Dedicated to Cat)

"Who are you?" Rei asked the stranger.

"I am Tala, an old friend of Kai's. I've just come to see him because I heard he was hurt. Am I allowed to come in? Or is this even the right residence?" Tala asked rather politely.

"Yeah, sure, come in." Rei said and stepped aside to let Tala through.

Rei led him into the living room where Kai was still waiting for Rei return.

"TALA!" Kai screamed and jumped up and ran over to them as soon as they walked into the room. He ran and glomped Tala almost knocking the wind out of him.

"Oh My Gosh! I have missed you so much! I can't believe you're here." He said very loud and very rushed.

"Calm down Kai." Tala said.

"I'll go and make some tea." Rei cut in a left for the kitchen. He realized that they might need a few moments for themselves.

"Oh Tala, I thought they had killed you…" He said and trailed off.

"Apparently not, seeing as I am standing here in front of you." He said jokingly.

"Yeah I am so glad. Why don't you come sit down?" Kai offered and led him to the couch.

Rei came back in. "Tea, anyone?"

"Yeah sure Rei, thanks." Kai said very happily.

"So Rei is it? Do you think you could tell me what happened to Kai, because he seems fine to me?" Tala asked.

"Yeah sure" Rei said and told Tala the whole story of how Kai was hurt and how he had gotten amnesia from it and how he remembered Dranzer.

"But I just have one question." Tala said. "How does Kai remember me if he got amnesia?"

End chapter 7

Well that sucked but at least it's there right? Anyways please tell me if you are reading this story and if not I will delete it. Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: No… 

Chapter 8

"I'm not sure why he remembers you, I mean he didn't even remember us" Rei said kind of sadly, "but he knew who you were right when he saw you."

"Yeah I find that really strange, now that I know what happened." Tala agreed.

"Maybe we should phone Mr. Dickenson and ask him, he might know." Rei suggested.

"Who is Mr. Dickenson?" Tala asked.

"Oh he is the head of the BBA. He also sorta, takes care of us while we are out of the country like this." Rei explained.

"Oh I see, ok then."

"Yeah, so I'll call him up then." And with that Rei got up and went to the phone that was on the other side of the living room. He picked up the receiver and dialed Mr. Dickenson's number.

_Bring Bring!_

Mr. Dickenson answered the phone. "Hello, Dan speaking."

"Hello, Mr. Dickenson? It's Rei."

"Oh Hello Rei, how are you today?" He asked nicely.

"I'm good but I have some news about Kai."

"Really?" Asked Mr. Dickenson now sounding very interested.

"Well today, a boy named Tala came to see Kai because he heard he had gotten hurt and right when Kai saw him he recognized him. We don't know why, and were wondering if you had any ideas about it." He said back to Mr. Dickenson.

"No I'm not sure why he would remember just one person, but we can go to the doctors tomorrow to see if they have anything to say about it."

"Ok that would be great. Thank you sir." Rei said happily into the receiver.

"Your welcome Rei." He said and hung up the phone on his end.

Rei followed suit and hung it up.

"So Rei what did he say?" Tala asked as soon as he put the phone back on the hook.

"He said that we will go to the doctors tomorrow and see if the doctors know why he remembers you."

"Oh ok do you think I would be able to stay for the night and then go with you tomorrow to the clinic?"

"Yeah that would be fine with me, but what about your parents?"

Tala hesitated for a moment before answering, "No they won't mind at all."

"Alright well, you can sleep here on the couch if you don't mind?" Rei said with a small gesture to the couch on the right.

"No that would be great thanks."

"Ok well, I'll get you something to sleep in then." He said and left to his bedroom to get Tala something to sleep in.

Rei came back down holding some really cute bunny pyjama's.

"Here you go. Hope they fit ok" He said as he handed them to Tala to put on.

Tala reached out to grab the pj's but before he could something moderately heavy fell into his lap. It was Kai and he was sleeping like a baby.

"Isn't he cute?" Tala asked Rei as he stroked Kai's hair softly.

"Yeah, sure…" Rei said Very unsurely.

After a minute of just sitting there with Kai resting in his lap he decided that he would have to go and get changed at some point, so the sooner the better.

"Rei, where is the bathroom?" Tala asked.

"Oh straight down the hall and it is the first door on your right." He said while pointing to the hallway on his left.

He gently picked up Kai's head and places it on a pillow in place of his lap. He walked up to the bathroom and quietly shut the door so he wouldn't wake up the sleeping Kai. He slipped off his pants and put on the new ones. He didn't usually sleep with a shirt on so he just slung it over his shoulder and went to go back to the couch so he could sleep.

While Tala was changing Rei had gone up to bed, but not before saying goodnight to Kai.

Tala walked over to the couch Kai was sleeping on and placed a light kiss on his forehead.

"Goodnight." He whispered before going to his own couch and climbing under the blankets for the best sleep he would have in a while.

**Meanwhile**

Back at the Abbey Boris was pacing back and forth in front of the main doors awaiting Tala's arrival.

"When he gets back here I am going to make him pay for making Me wait." He paced for a few minutes longer before stopping and shouting:

"BRYAN!"

A boy about 5'6 came hurrying into the room.

"Yes sir!" He said very loudly while giving a salute to the man in front of him.

"Go and set up 'the room' for Tala's return.

"Yes sit!" Bryan said one last time before readying the room.

End chapter 8

I hope you liked it. I am working on chapter 9 and 10 but I have a lot of homework lately so they might not go up for a week or so. Sorry about that.


End file.
